nypd love
by mezzalou
Summary: my story about bobby and diane, but after he died and he left diane a piece of him.


Nypd blue

Set in season 6 after bobby dies Diane thought she couldn't get pregnant since the miscarriage, she and bobby tried for a baby before he died but he never got the happiness of giving Diane a child they both wanted but what if he did and they didn't know it.

Monday morning Diane walks into the squad room after having two weeks off work to mourn the loss of her husband detective bobby simone, as she walked in people seen her walk in and straight to her desk, as everyone looked at her she carried on taking her coat off and getting to work, as she sat down she felt a wave of nausea wash over her she ignores and breathes through the nausea since she didn't want to be stuck in the bathroom throwing up whatever was in her stomach since she had already threw up her breakfast due the flu she has or she thinks, but there again she thinks the vomiting is due to stress since she is also tired as the man she fell in love with, was no longer with her and to cuddle her when she needed it.

Soon the lieutenant comes to her and Jill Kirkendall and tells them they have a case of suspected domestic abuse, since Andy and the new guy were dealing with a stolen car with a dead body in it, Jill and Diane get up and grab their coats and they head off to the hospital to speak with the women who was assaulted.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Belle vue hospital

Jill and Diane walk down the corridors to the nurse's station hoping for information about the women who was brought in for assault due to a domestic incident.

"so how have you been" asks Jill making small talk.

"okay trying to sort things out and get on with my life everywhere I turn there is something there reminding me of him" answers Diane.

"have you fought of speaking to someone like a councillor" suggests Jill.

"no am fine at the moment, why you asking" asks Diane?

"oh, am just worried about you and the way you look today" answers Jill.

"what do you mean" asks Diane?

"well I mean you look pale and sick, and stress from losing a loved one can cause sickness and lack of sleep, especially when you have bags under your eyes" says Jill.

"I know but I don't need to talk to anyone, about how am feeling, all I need is some anti-nausea tablets for this stomach flu and coffee" answers Diane.

"okay but if you don't want to talk to a shrink then talk to me, I may be able to help since I know what a pregnant woman looks like" says Jill whispering her suspicions down Diane's ear.

Diane stands still for a minute at what Jill had just said to her, she heard Jill say it before to her when she was pregnant before she miscarried, but Diane was puzzled as to why Jill thought she was pregnant, she puts the thought to the back of her mind and walks into the cubicle where the victim is lay, she finds Jill questioning the Puerto Rican women who is in her twenties.

"so, miss Martinez who did this to you" asks Jill?

"I don't know I didn't get a good look at them" answers the women.

"really because the responding officer told us that they found you at your apartment, and they were called about raised voices between you and your boyfriend, and as they entered the apartment, he bolted past them" explains Diane.

"so, do you want to keep on lying to us or tell us where your boyfriend is" says Jill.

"I don't know where he is now go, I have finished talking to you" shouts women.

Jill and Diane get the message from the women they walk out the hospital, as they walk along the corridors towards the exit Diane gets another wave of nausea brought on by the smell of hospitals and the smell of stale sick and disinfectant.

"hey just wait a minute just need the ladies" says Diane walking off to the toilets leaving Jill wondering if she was right about her colleague.

Five minutes later Jill stood outside the lady's bathroom of the hospital, Jill gets concerned so she walks in, as she enters the bathroom all she is greeted by is the sound of someone throwing up, she checks all the stalls apart from the one Diane is in making sure herself and Diane are alone.

Jill leans against the sinks making no noise, she sits and waits until the vomiting has stopped, once the vomiting stopped she knew Diane had finished, and then the stall door open and all you see is Diane leaning against the stall for support, she takes a minute before she walks to the sinks ignoring Jill as she goes.

"you okay to continue" asks Jill?

"err yeah I am just something I ate" answers Diane.

"okay but like I said I am here if you want to talk, I won't push you but I do have one question for you" asks Jill.

"and what is that" asks Diane?

"when was your last period" asks Jill straight out with the private question.

"what" asks Diane shocked at the question.

"well come on its an honest question and if I don't ask a doctor may so you will need to know before I take you to a doctor" says Jill.

"err I don't know I haven't kept an eye out, since bobby died, I just have been preoccupied, I hadn't noticed I missed two periods" answers Diane.

"I think you are pregnant and the stress of losing bobby has caused you to throw up more" explains Jill.

"i gathered that" answers Diane.

"you okay, has the dizziness gone" asks Jill?

"err yeah how did you now I was dizzy" asks Diane?

"like I told you last time I can spot a pregnant woman from a mile off and you have been vomiting, you need to keep hydrated and possibly your blood pressure may have dropped to" explains Jill.

"what will it take for you to stop going on with yourself" asks Diane?

"erm take a pregnancy test or get checked out by a doctor while you're here, I would like it if you did get checked out since I am concerned that you may faint on me" says Jill being honest.

"fine I will if, but can you be there with me please" asks Diane?

"sure, let's go" says Jill walking out the toilets with Diane behind her.

As Jill and Diane walk out the toilets Diane gets another wave of dizziness wash over her she stops in her tracks, she leans against the wall breathing trying to stop her world from spinning, Jill stops she looks to her side when she finds her partner not beside her she looks back and she finds Diane stood leaning against the wall, Jill walks over to her friend in a rush.

"hey you okay" asks Jill?

"yeah just dizzy and my head is spinning" answers Diane.

"okay I am going to get a doctor and a wheelchair for you just stay there for a few minutes" says Jill looking round for help.

Jill wanders off leaving Diane stood against the wall trying to stop her head from spinning, a few minutes later Jill comes back with a nurse pushing a wheelchair.

"hey I am nurse Daniels your friend tells me you are not feeling well" asks nurse Daniels?

"err yeah just dizzy "answers Diane.

"okay how about you get in here and then we will check you into emergency, and check you over" explains Nurse Daniels.

"great" answers Diane getting into the wheelchair.

Nurse Daniels wheels Diane to the vacant cubicle with Jill following behind them, once there the nurse stops the wheelchair, and soon Jill and the nurse were helping Diane onto the bed.

Diane gets on the bed and lays back hoping to rest her achy sickly feeling body, the nurse grabs the blood pressure cuff and other supplies she needs and she gets to work on hooking up Diane to all the machines, soon the nurse sees the results from Diane's blood pressure.

"okay so how long have you been feeling ill" asks nurse?

"not long a week or so" answers Diane.

"what started first" asks nurse?

"err nausea every time I went near coffee I wanted to throw up, and then this morning I couldn't stop throwing up everything I ate wouldn't stay down" answers Diane.

"have you drunk water once you threw up" asks nurse?

"no, I threw that up to" answers Diane.

"okay I will put a drip in your arm give you fluids, now I will let the doctor see the results from the vitals I've just done, but I have to ask is there any chance you could be pregnant" asks nurse?

The nurse puts the drip into Diane's hand and soon the fluids start flowing into Diane's veins, and takes blood for routine blood tests.

"yeah there is, I have not monitored it since I lost my husband less than three months ago" answers Diane.

"oh, so you have been under a lot of stress" asks nurse?

"yeah and before he died, we discussed about having a baby, after last time we thought it was a good time" cries Diane.

"last time" asks nurse curiously.

"err yeah I was pregnant before but I miscarried" answers diane.

"okay that's great now you can rest, since it looks like you need it" says nurse.

"thanks, will she be kept in" asks Jill?

"not long we just need to take blood to confirm pregnancy and then just make sure she is okay to leave" answers nurse.

"great" answers Jill as the nurse leaves

Diane lays back messing with the wires coming from her hand, she tried to sleep but every time she closed her eyes, she felt like part of her was missing so she opened her eyes, Jill noticed Diane forcing herself to stay awake.

"hey why don't you get some sleep" suggests Jill.

"i would if I could but every time, I close my eyes I see him and then I want to touch him but then I wake up and realize that I can't be with him" answers Diane.

"I know but if you are pregnant, he would want you to sleep so you can keep your child healthy" explains Jill.

"fine your right" answers Diane.

Diane does as Jill says she forgets about bobby and bot wanting to him to hold her but instead she thinks about their baby, and holding the precious life in her arms, and soon Diane falls asleep, whilst Diane was a sleep Jill phone the squad and spoke to the lieutenant and he understood about the case, soon he had Medavoy and Martinez on the case.

Half an hour later

Nurse Daniels walks to the cubicle and finds Diane asleep, she sees Jill sat beside her bed, Jill stands up and greets the nurse.

"hey so what do her results say" asks Jill?

"i really need to tell her so I need to wake her up" says nurse.

Before Jill could wake her up, Diane wakes up on her own.

"hey how you feeling" asks nurse?

"better but still nauseous" answers Diane.

"well that's to be expected, the tests came back positive, congratulations you are pregnant" says nurse.

"great so I am pregnant and my husband isn't around to share our happy news, but least I still have a piece of him inside me" says Diane.

"yeah you do know you need to look after it, so let's get you home, I do take it she is free to go" asks Jill?  
"she is just let me take the drip out then you can go" says nurse who takes the drip out of dianes hand.

"here are your pre-natal vitamins and you need to make an appointment with your doctor for a check-up" says nurse.

"i will and thank you" says Diane getting off the bed.


End file.
